


Reversal

by dainochild



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, F/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Human Trainers Pika and Chuchu have their first battle as rivals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reversal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaridaeGull](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaridaeGull/gifts).



> Prompt was: 'Red's Pikachu/Yellow's Pikachu, AU, Pokemon battle using humans, it's not as actiony (I don't even know)'.

“Chuchu!” Pika shouted.

The younger Human Trainer turned to face him. He was smirking as he held out a HumaBall.

“Let’s have a match,” Pika demanded, “with the humans the Professor just gave us.”

“Okay,” Chuchu said. “Don’t go easy on me cos you like me, ’kay?”

“A-as if!” He released his human without a word. It was bigger than Chuchu’s, with black hair and bright red eyes.

Chuchu released her human with a cry of, “Go, Yellow!”

“…Yellow? That’s a dumb nickname, Chuchu.”

“Her hair is just so yellow, though,” Chuchu pouted. “You should call yours Red! Like its eyes.”

“I don’t think so.” Pika gestured Red forward. “Use hug attack!”

Red threw his arms tightly around Yellow.

“Oh no!” Chuchu gasped. “Hang in there, Yellow! Use Cute Kiss!”

Yellow kissed Red on the cheek. It was super-effective: Red stumbled away, face heating.

“Hang in there!” Pika shouted. “Use Love Letter!”

Red picked up a leaf from the ground, folded it to vaguely resemble a Love Letter and handed it to Yellow. Yellow swooned.

“Yellow, c’mon…!”

Yellow held the heart-leaf to her heart and fell over backwards, giggling madly.

“Aw, damn, I lost,” Chuchu frowned. She returned Yellow to its HumaBall. “Next time, Pika! Don’t miss me too much, ’kay?”

“A-as if I would!” Pika spluttered.

Chuchu smiled. It didn’t feel like much of a loss, for her first Human Battle.

**Author's Note:**

> Took about five minutes.


End file.
